The New Girl In Town
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: {Yes The Desc Has Been Changed!} This is a basic story of Tris going through highschool plot twist, Tris is an Asshole. The reason behind this is simple. She doesn't like feeling helpless so she's always mad at someone But nice Tris does shine through quiet a bit. OOC I guess. Rated T only for swearing. There is UriahTris and FourTris. We'll see who excels in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies! Ah yes. You know the story the lost and replaced? hm. Well yeah I don't know what to do with that story i feel like something with that just is killing Mah mojo. So I'm starting a new Fanfic About Tris an teh gang in highschool.**  
Desc.: 'I'm Beatrice Prior, But call me Tris.' I Say looking into his eyes, they are a brilliant blue; But I just made a big fool of myself by bumping into him seriously Beatrice could you be any more clumsy. I mentally scold myself. 'I'm Four Eaton, But call me Four.' He mocks my tone and walks away. Man. What a total Jack-A**. Rated T four now. get it ahah. Cussing n' stuff.  
**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Tris POV.**  
** BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.** I groan and hit snooze on my alarm clock. Today is the first day of school in... _California_. Ugh, I'll miss Chicago so much, although I only had Robert. He was still a good friend; but his sister, Suzan, Is a total Bitch, She just used me to get to Caleb, my brother. Why would_ she_ do that to me? But because of that I met Robert and we became good friends. Since, its pretty warm today I'm wearing a sparkely black tank top, it's really not my style but it completes the outfit. The rest of the outfit consisted of a black jacket, high waisted black shorts that had been pre-ripped andstudds on the sides of them, and my favorite pair of combat boots. You're probably thinking 'whhoooaa goth much?' nope. I read in the school manual there are 5 factions, you take a test and it tells you which faction you're 'destined' for. I took the test and got Dauntless, which they wear all black; so nothing really changed in my wardrobe.  
I hop in my black corvette stingray convertible, that I had to pay for myself and head to school. Turns out school isn't that far away it's only around the corner, that will come in handy. I park near a black vento colt motorcycle, and may I say damn that guy is lucky to have such a nice motorcycle. I wanted a motorcycle but my parents wouldn't let me,'too self indulgent', whatever. After admiring the motorcycle for a few seconds, I head to the school office. When I approach the desk I see the lady scowling.

"Oh great, more new Dauntless."

"Do you have a problem with that!" I snarl

"I see you'll fit right in there." She mutters and hands me my schedule.

I scan my schedule for my locker and combination. Looks like I have Locker 654. I walk down the halls looking for my locker, good thing I arrived early today. I stroll down the hall on the second level still searching for it, aha! There it is along with a bunch of other Dauntless. There's a guy leaning against my locker obviously not paying attention to me.

"You're on my locker" I snarl

"Whoa calm down, could've just asked me to move. Asshole." He scoffs and removes himself from my locker

"Thanks. Asshole." I scoff right back.  
He grins and walks down the hall looking for someone. I open my locker and shove my bag and books inside taking only my sketch book and pencils to class. I know art is suppost to be for the amity but, a lot of dauntless take it too. Infact most amity wont even take that class anymore because of the dauntless. I head off to my first class, Art, the only class i'll care about. It kind've sucks being transfered here in the middle of the year. But, you know my parents thought it would be better to go to a new after what happend to Caleb. I shutter just thinking about it. I'm leaning against the wall waiting for the teacher to come and tell me where I sit.

"Good morning class." She states and turns to me.

"You must be B-" She starts "I prefer to be called Tris." I cut her off. I'm not really nice today am I? Oh well.

"You'll sit over there by Zeke." She points to an empty seat.

I look over and see the kid I snarled at earlier. Well, this is going to be the best year ever. I silently and sarcastically think to myself. I plop down next to him and start doodling. It's silent for a little bit- just how I like it until 'Zeke' breaks the silence between us.

"So. Tris, why are you in a bad mood today?" He asks. He talks like he knows me.

"I'm not in a bad mood, I'm just naturally a Jack-ass." I state and smile

"Oh really now? I think you and my friends will get along just fine." He says I just stay silent

"Let me see your schedule" He commands and I hand it over.

"Sweet. We have the same class right before lunch. So afterwards you can just follow me to our lunch table."

"Uh-huh. Now why are you inviting me to sit with you and your friends Zeke."

"Because you seem cool enough to sit in with our group."

"What the real reason." I state

"Fine, Okay my idiot brother, Uriah, saw you in the hall and wanted to invite you but he didn't know if you guys would have any classes before lunch."

"Seems... reasonable. I guess i'll sit with you guys."

I finish a sketch of myself and walk out of class as soon as the bell rings. I bump into someone. "Sorry" I mutter and the dude looks at me expectantly. "I'm Beatrice Prior, But call me Tris." I Say looking into his eyes, they are a brilliant blue; But I just made a big fool of myself by bumping into him seriously Beatrice could you be any more clumsy. I mentally scold myself. 'I'm Four Eaton, But call me Four.' He mocks my tone and walks away. Man. What a total Jack-Ass. The next classes go by in a blurr, before I know it lunch is already here. Ugh, now I have to sit with Zeke and his friends. This year is going to be a drag.

"Trissss!" Zeke says in a sing song voice "What?"

"C'mon I have to show you your new table you're gonna sit at."

"I'm coming." I say following behind him.

When we get to the table I see its almost full, there's about four girls sitting there and about three guys including Four the jack-ass. Okay now this is definitly going to be the longest year of school of my life. Thank god it's my senior year. Zeke starts to introduce me.

"Guys this is Tris."

"Tris that is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn." He points to the four girls.

"and these are my main bros- Will and Four. Then theres my idiot brother I was telling you about, Uriah." He continues

Zeke sits down next to Shauna who must be his girlfriend. So, I take the last seat availible that happends to be next to Uriah and across from four. Jee wiz my day just got a whole lot better! Damn Tris, you're so sarcastic all the time. I just sit down and talk, I'm not really hungry.

"So." Uriah says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Soo." I say in return

"Aren't you going to eat Tris?"

"Nah, not hungry I ate a big breakfast." Which is a total lie, I just wasn't hungry.

"Oh, Okay. Tris I know we just met but I was wondering do you want to join the rest of the table and me to a game of truth or dare at my house?"

"Sure why not?" he turns his head back to the rest of the able and speaks

"Did you guys see that Corvette Stingray outside today?! The owner of that car. Is pretty lucky. and. is. going. to. give. me. a. ride." he grits his teeth while saying that

"Yeah, but who could afford that car other than Four? We know it's not his because he rode his motorcycle." Zeke comments

"You guys mean the black shiny new Corvette Stingray Convertible that's parked right next to a black vento colt motorcycle." I say

"Yeah, wait how do you know what kind of motorcycle mine is?" Four asks almost immediately

"Because I almost bought the same one. Until I had to get my car that's parked next to it because it needed a new paint job, because someone scratched the hell out of it." I say flattly.

"Oh really? Lets go see you're new paint job for the car." Four smirks not believing my story.

"Fine lets go to the parking lot." I say grabbing my keys out of my pocket and swinging them around as we walk.  
**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Hows that? I think I like this story better. Anyway, Todadee ~Kiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Four POV.**  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh. I fuckin' hate that alarm. I slam my hand down on it, oh yeah; It's Monday. I throw on some clothes and perpair myself for the day.  
I check the time, 7:30, school doesn't start until 8 though. Once I arrive I park in the nearest parking spot, I've already heard the newest gossip aparently there's  
a new girl at school. I take off my helmet and run my fingers through my hair. I lift up the seat of my motorcycle and put the helmet away and walk into school.  
~Page Break~  
I arrive at my locker shoving all the books in. I'm thinking about skipping first period, Art class, I shut my locker and contomplate whether or not I should.  
I decided that I would. I see Zeke walking his way towards me with a devilsh grin on his face.  
"Hey Four, guess who I just met?"  
"I dont know Zeke who?"  
"The new girl. Shes a total asshole like you. Ya know, you two should go out. The two biggests assholes in the school DATING!"  
"Ah thanks Zeke I see you really care."  
"Of course I do buddy? You ready for the all amazing art class?" Zeke says sarcastically  
"I'm actually gonna skip, are you going to join me?"  
"I WISH! But I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Becauuuseee, we're on the hunt for the new girl and it just so happends that she has art with us."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I saw her schedual in her hands when she told me to move off of her locker."  
"Okay, whatever. I'll see you later." And with that I take off.  
~Page Break~  
I get back to school a few minutes early. So I'll wait for Zeke to come out of art. Finally the bells rings, and a bunch of kids come rushing out of art.  
Someone bumps into me, the new girl; she mutters some sort of apology and I look at her expectantly. I want to know her name. She sighs and says  
"My name is Beatrice Prior, but call me Tris." in a annoyed tone. She is an asshole, even when shes not trying.. I like her.  
"My name is Four Eaton, but call me Four." I say in a worse tone, and I walk away. Then I realize, she didn't look intimidated by me. But rather, Challenged to see  
who's the bigger asshole.  
**~Page Break~**  
LUNCH! Finally, I'm starving. I sit down at the lunch table and we all acknowledge Zekes absense.  
"Guys where's Zeke?" Shauna asks. Of course Shauna's worried he's her boyfriend.  
"He's on his way now, Shauna, I just asked him to bring me what I want." Uriah Smiles Devilishly. Oh god. Does he want Tris?  
We see Zeke enter with Tris, she looks highly annoyed. He comes over and introduces her.  
"Guys this is Tris."  
"Tris that is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn." He points to the four girls.  
"and these are my main bros- Will and Four. Then theres my idiot brother I was telling you about, Uriah." He continues  
Zeke sits down next to Shauna; so Tris sits in the last seat, that just so happends to be across from me. BUT, its next to Uriah. That makes me mad how  
Uri wants her, well because... I want her too.  
"So." Uriah says trying to break the akward silence.  
"Soo." Tris says in return  
"Aren't you going to eat Tris?"  
"Nah, not hungry I ate a big breakfast."  
"Oh, Okay. Tris I know we just met but I was wondering do you want to join the rest of the table and me to a game of truth or dare at my house?"  
"Sure why not?" Uriah turns his head back to the rest of the able and speaks  
"Did you guys see that Corvette Stingray outside today?! The owner of that car. Is pretty lucky. and. is. going. to. give. me. a. ride." he grits his teeth while saying that  
"Yeah, but who could afford that car other than Four? We know it's not his because he rode his motorcycle." Zeke comments  
"You guys mean the black shiney new Corvette Stingray Convertible thats parked right next to a black vento colt motorcycle." Tris said  
"Yeah, wait how do you know what kind of motorcycle mine is?" I finally ask  
"Because I almost bought the same one. Until I had to get my Car thats parked next to it because it needed a new paint job, because someone scratched the hell  
out of it." Tris responds flattly.  
"Oh really? Lets go see you're new paint job for the car." I smirk no way could she EVER afford my bike.  
"Fine lets go to the parking lot." Tris says grabbing her keys out of her pocket and swinging them around as we walk.

**Tris POV:**

We walk outside to Four's awesome motorcycle and my awesome car.  
"So where is it?" Uriah questions  
"I'm not sure Uri, want to click the unlock button to find out?"  
"Of course!" He grins and I toss him my keys and he clicks the button and my car lights up.  
"Ohmygodtristhisisyourcar?" He said it so fast I could barely understand him. I rip my keys out of his hands and start the car.  
"So, who wants to skip the rest of school?" They all look at each other then nod.  
"Alright. Who's house are we driving to?"  
"MMMMIIIINNNNNEEEEE" Uriah screaches  
"Alright." and we're there in only a few minutes.  
"So. Who's up for some Candor or Dauntless?" I ask Mischieviously.  
"Wow I never thought i'd ever hear a stiff suggest candor or dauntless." Four spits. Whats up with that guy I haven't even been the slightest bit rude to him.  
"Stiff? really? are you fucking serious? I am not a damn stiff anymore. Now, now is big bad five gonna play or what?" I say deadly serious. And with that, he sits down  
"So um Uri, Zeke, I know this is your house and all but i'm going to start the game anyway because I suggested it."  
"No faiiirrrr" Uri wines  
"Hmm lets see who's gonna be my first victim." I ask tapping my index finger on my chin. No one says anything but Four.  
"Would you hurry up already?" He sounds annoyed. Shame he just had to speak.  
"Alright Four. Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to make out with -" I quickly scan the room all the guys look a little too comfterable. "Uriah-Zeke-Or Will. Sorry but the guys looked a little too  
comterable with this dare." I smirk "Oh and I think we should make it no daring anyone back after that person just dared you alright?"  
"Deal" everyone squeaks.  
"Four would you hurry up already? Either make out with a guy in this room or take off your shirt. Remember yourself doesn't count." I grin devilishly  
"You were right Zeke she is a jackass." and with that he rips off his shirt.  
"Thank you, thank you very much" I say with a smug look on my face.

**Four's POV:**

Right now, she has a smug look on her face. We will see who laughing when their down to their underware. I also can't believe that Zeke was right for  
once. I mean whenever he calls a girl a jackass its usually because she rejected him or something.  
"Alright lets see," This now sucks because I kind've want to dare tris, but we already rulled that rule out.  
"Christina, candor or dauntless?"  
"Candor"  
"PANSYCAKEEEEE" shouts Uriah.  
"Uriah shut up you'll never make that word work!"  
"Alright Christina, I want you to rate all the guys in the room from highest to lowest."  
"PSHT. Really? I mean alright. 1. Will 2. Zeke 3. Uriah 4. Four "  
"What why am I last?!"  
"Because you may be hotter then Zeke, but you're still an asshole like Tris."  
"Uriah, Darling Candor or dauntless?"  
"Dauntless I aint no pansycake!"  
"I dare you to-" After that I zone out and find myself staring at Tris, she doesn't try and flaunt herself, well atleast not as much as other girls do. She's not trying to  
get my attiention or anybodies for that matter of fact because she does but at the same time doesn't like being center of attiention. I think I might be - My thoughts  
are cut off by hearing Tris's voice.  
"I Dare you to ... Sit on Four's lap!" Zeke yells she walks over to me. she's still fully clothed while most of the others are missing their shirts. She was the only one  
who wore a jacket.  
"Four, be a gentlemen and make room on your lap so I can complete my dare." I schooch back and pat my lap. One she sits down I feel the heat of her body near  
me, she has barley even talked to me and yet she's driving me crazy. I -I think I should try and focus on the game.  
"Alright, Four you haven't gone in a while. Candor or dauntless?"  
"Candor"  
"Alright who in this room would you play 'are you nervous yet' with?" I have to think about this. Loose my pants, or tell the truth. I sigh and answer.  
"You want the honest truth? Or can I lie?"  
"Four you chose Candor, So you must speak the honest truth." Shit. I can't get out of this shit can i?  
"Alright well I would play are you nervous yet with.." "Tris" I mubble so only I can hear it.  
"I'm sorry what was that? The whole group needs to hear it four." this time she looks at me with her piercing blue grey eyes.  
"I said Tris..." I say just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Alright um. Uriah candor or dauntless?" I ask nervously. I don't like attiention either.  
"Dauntlessss" Uri sings  
"I dare you to let Zeke sit on your lap until you get dared 3 times."  
"Oh goodieee!" Zeke says like a little girl and hops on uriahs lap  
"Oh. My. God. Zeke. You're. So. Fucking. Fat. Lay off the fruit loops why dont you?"  
"URI. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME FAT. YOU DON'T TALK TO A GIRL LIKE THAT." Zeke screams and punches Uriah.  
"I'm sorry bro I didn't know you were a girl I swear!"  
"Alright Mar, C or D?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to go out with me. On atleast one date and no my brother wont be sitting on me during the date."  
"Challenge accepted. Four, Sir. I dare you to play are you nervous yet with Tris since after all you said you would rather play with her. You have 20 Minutes alone in  
Zekes room to complete the challenge." Well. I'm screwed.

**I found this sitting around for you guys. I don't know if everything makes sense and all, but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit now ya' hear?joking joking. Anyway I gotta go my lovelies**

**Todadee ~kiki **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**  
**Guys I'm so happy. We hit 20 reviews on this story with only 2 chapters. In my book thats amazing. I wasn't quiet sure about this story but you guys make it right!**  
**Heres chapter 3. Enjoy babies! Todadee ~kiki**

**Four's Pov.**

As I said before. I'm screwed so so so so screwed. I mean I could give up my pants, but I don't want to be the first one naked! I look around the room before  
accepting the challenge. Yep most of them are not 'Pansycakes' as Uriah put it. I sigh and take Tris to Zekes room. I am so, so, so, gonna get marlene back for this.  
But first I have to do this stupid challenge.  
"Well are we going to get this stupid challenge over with yet?"

**Trissy's Pov.**

God, I hate Mar, so much right now. I mean like yeah Four's handsome, but little did mar know I have a stupid fear of intimacy. It sucks, Severly.  
"Y-yeah" He's studdering. Hah, acting like he hasn't done this a million times before. I feel a burning guilt sensation I know whats going to happen next, I just don't want it to. He takes a few steps closer and puts his hands on my hips.  
"Are you nervous yet?" _Yes._  
"Nope" I say popping the 'p'. He moves his hands up slightly, His touch is electrifying.  
"Are you nervous yet Trissy?" He smirks  
"No. I'm not, are you nervous yet Five?" I some how muster up enough curage to say that and I place my hands at about the same place as him. He moves up slightly  
"N-no, Are you nervous yet Trissy?"_ Of course, I'm terrified_. But_ i'm not gonna let you know that_. I slide my hands up.  
"No, I'm not nervous quiet yet, What about you five, Nervous?" he slides his hands up slightly his hands are about half way up my stomach. He nods his head no.  
"are you nervous yet Tris, and you realize my name Is four right?" I slide my hands up a lot, I'm feeling flustered at the moment.  
"Y-yes. And of course I- I do Five." He drops his hands to his side. My hands are still in the middle of his chest.  
"Nervous Five?" He nods his head slightly giving in. I take my hands off of him and let them fall to the side. I'm missing the warmth of him right now**. NO TRIS SNAP ****OUT OF IT.** You're hardcore, you can't be all lovey dovey over some guy! We sit there in silence for most of the time left. I'm contemplating in my head right now,  
should I be brave, or should I be a c-coward. Life is a game... I'll take a risk, take a chance, just this once. It's been nineteen minutes since we've been in here. I release a breath I was holding. I turn and kiss him gently on his temple, The timer beeps I run out back to the game.  
"Mar, I hate you so much."  
"Why don't enjoy four?"  
"No you made me face my stupid fear."  
"Of four?"  
"You can't ask what my fear is, it's not your turn." Four comes out of his daze.  
"Trissy, Truth or dare?"  
"Hmmm, well five. I'm honestly scared of your dares so truth." He grins evilly.  
"What your fear you had to face Trissy?" No i'm not letting_ him_ know my fear. I get up and put my jacket back on and walk out. No way was I answering that. I didn't want them to know hardcore Tris is some pathetic little girl afraid of Intimacy.  
"Peace out ass hats." I laugh and slam the door behind me.

**Four's Pov.**

"Did she just call us ass hats?" Zeke questions  
"Why yes, Zeke you act as if it's worse then Uri saying pansycake."  
"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE GUYS."  
"Shut up Uriah, Four what happend in there?" Mar asks.  
"Um we played are you nervous yet and yeah."  
"Four. We can tell just by the way you came out something else happend."_ No. I refuse._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola guys! I was reading mah reviews. And I have 32 of them, Let me say, SO SO SO HAPPAY. This is like, amazing. Anyway I had a Guest ask me why she was calling Four the number five. Well you see Tris does not like being called Trissy, And because Tris doesn't know that four is tobias, she just calls him five, because its like teasing him kind've yeah, You get my drift? But I'd like to thank all of you guys because even though theres only 3 chapters well four now, That I have so many reviews It actually beat my first ever story but I just wanted to thank you guys. Todadee ~ Kiki**

**Four's Pov**

"Four, why else would she abruptly leave in the beginning of the game?" Mar asks

"Well you see mar that is a very good question, And she obviously didn't want to answer it and instead of losing a piece of clothes she'd rather just leave, I mean I thought it was quiet obvious mar, and she knew if she lost a piece of clothes we'd just keep asking."

"Ugh, Four I hate when you're right because you get all smart ass like about it." Says mar

"Did anyone else notice that Tris called Four, Five? and he didn't smash her face in?" Uri asks They all look at me.

"What did I do?"

"Its what you didn't do four, You see when Uri called you five last year you bashed his face in." Zeke answers

"Well maybe I didn't smash her face in because she's a girl? Ever think about that?"

"Four Honestly we all know, You have a thing for the smart ass." Zeke replies

"Hey when did I lose the title of smart ass?"

"Since, Tris arrived. You know since you met her you seem to be Nicer... and it's like she took your personality."

"Ugh, I hate you all. I'm leaving."

I walk out of the house and close the door. I can't have feelings for _Tris. _I just can't... _But you liked it when she kissed you! _That doesn't mean anything._ Oh come on Tobias you've never felt like this before! especially with someone._ I just met her, I can't like her. I wont.

* * *

**Tris's Pov**

Ugh, see this is why I don't like making friends. They always _need_ something from me. That's why I hate people with a burning passion. But, this time I feel out of place. I feel like I don't belong here, I probably don't. Guess what, for the first few times in my life. I don't care.

* * *

**Oh hey guys!Sorry for such a short chapter, I found out I don't have school tomorrow thanks to the snow! ~Wiggle wiggle wiggle~ YEAH! Anyways short chaptie. I wanted to write a long one.. But since I'm sleep deprived from_ FREAKING CLIFFHANGERS_ I'm talking to you writers. I need to brain storm also, you see I mostly write the stories on notebook paper in school that way I have a backup _(Plus I need something to do in math class!) _But since winter break you'd think, OH MORE SO MUCH MORE. YES. but no, :( Anyway hope you had a nice time and other authors do me a favor. STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS I NEED TO SLEEP. ;A;... I saw someone else do this But it intrigued me it was about how you guys pictured the author. **

**How do you picture me?**

**Naturally Curly or Straight hair?**

**Do I curl my hair or straighten it all the time?**

**Do I wear heels or sneakers?**

**Hair color ?**

**Graphic T shirts Or Dressy shirts?**

**Jeans or Skirts?**

**Sweatshirts or Hoodies? **

**Glasses?**

**Eye color?**

**IM me what you think or leave it in your review if you decide to leave one :3 Oh and I guess I will tell you guys I do wear a lot of bracelets, gold hoop earrings and a flower ring and plain ring both with my birthstone. c; Yeah, Interact with the author! I can't wait for your responses c: Todadee! ~kiki  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Lets have a chat down there at the bottom! Race ya ~Kiki**

* * *

Tris's Pov

I wake up to my annoying alarm clock again. I get dressed in something casual, It's still pretty hot out. _Well of course it's hot out it's California. _I pick out a pair of faded black jean shorts with rips in them. I throw on a white imagine dragons T-shirt and my knee high converse. I quickly comb my hair keeping it down today. On my way downstairs I look at the clock it reads 7:00. I have a whole Hour until school starts. I grab two muffins and head to my car. By the time I finish my muffins it's still only 7:15. Screw it, I'll go to school early even if I have no friends. Well, there is the group of people I skipped school with. Nah their just gonna keep pestering me about Four. The school doors don't open until 7:30. I grab my Ipod and start listening to Imagine dragons. Radioactive comes on and I start to sing along to it while sitting on the hood of my car. A few minutes later I feel myself get picked up and slung over someones shoulders. I quickly kick them in the gut causing the to release me.

"God Tris why did you kick me in the gut" Uriah wheezed

"Why did you pick me up when I was unaware of your presence?"

"Because you were just sitting there and I thought it would be fun to scare you?"

"Uriah you should know better" I pat him on the back. "Are you okay?" I ask softly

"Yeah, as long as your here."

I look down because I know a blush is starting to appear on my face. Does Uriah like me? I mean he's handsome and I'd be willing to give him a try.

"You shouldn't look down when you blush, It's cute."

Of course this only makes me want to look down again. Is it wrong that I have feelings for some people I just met? between him and Four their both just so damn perfect. I give Uriah a hug and whisper

"I'm sorry Uriah, really, I wouldn't want to purposely hurt you."

* * *

Uriah's Pov

_"I'm sorry Uriah, really, I wouldn't want to purposely hurt you." _

This makes my heart flutter and to think were still hugging. I don't ever want to let Tris go, she's so warm. It feels like she could melt even the person with the coldest of hearts.

"It's alright Tris, I forgive you." She pulls away, I miss her warmth.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna let go until you forgave me." _Oh really? _

"Well then I might have to take back my forgiveness."

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p' "But If you want another hug you'll have to catch me!"

With that she takes off sprinting. God she's so beautiful. I want her to be mine. All mine, no one elses. I hear someone jog right up to me right as I'm about to go after Tris.

"Uriah! there you are."

"What do you want Zeke I don't have time for this."

"Dude, school doesn't start for another half an hour. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'm about to go chase Tris and get that second hug. But I have to catch her and your making my chances less likely to happen."

"OOOO. Uriah has a crush on Tris."

"Whatever man, I gotta go."

I start sprinting at full speed to try and find Tris, Then I see her sitting in the meadow across from the football field trying to stealthily hide herself from me. I run in that Direction and as soon as I get near her I grab her by the waist and hug her leaning my chin on the top of her head.

"Awh, that's no fair. You weren't suppost to find me." She says in a childish voice

"But, If I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." I say in my best child's voice

I turn Tris around so she's looking into my eyes I lean and kiss her passionately, She must be shocked because she doesn't kiss back at least not at first. I feel myself smiling into the kiss. I love being with her it makes me so, spontaneous.

* * *

Four's Pov.

I arrive at school just as the people start to file in. I notice Zeke is standing off to the side. I decide to walk up to him

"Zeke what are you doing just standing there?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Uriah was here just a few seconds ago I asked him what he was doing he said he was going to chase after Tris for a second hug, then ran off to find her." When he says that my heart breaks a little. I can't let Uriah have Tris, because I- I want her.

"Zeke What are we waiting around for? Lets go spy on them."

We find Uriah and Tris in the meadow just as Uriah picks her up by the hips. Jealousy flows through me as he hugs her. Zeke and I move closer so we can hear what their saying.

"Aw. No fair you weren't suppost to find me." I hear Tris say in a childish voice.

"But If I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Uriah responded in a child's voice too.

I see Uriah spin Tris around so that she's facing him. Time seems to freeze as he turns Tris to face him. She's wearing black shorts and a Imagine Dragons shirt with converse that go all the way up to her knees. Time starts to go again. I see Uriah lean in to kiss Tris. He starts to kiss her and she kisses back! I thought I felt_ something_ for her! My blood starts to boil. I feel betrayed. Maybe I could have made her mine last night when she kissed my cheek. Just thinking of the kiss makes my cheek burn just like it did last night. I can't stand anymore of this. I have to get away. I get up and leave without a second thought. I hear Zeke calling after me but I just ignore it. I hop on my bike hoping to get that moment off my mind. I drive away to who knows where.

* * *

**HOLY SHIZZLE GUYS. DID YOU SEE WHAT URIAH DID. OHMYGOD URIAH AND TRIS HURTS. WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF. Serious guys I just starting writing I didn't plan this I swear. BUT DON'T WORRY. I PROMISSEE THE FOURTRIS. It will happen. What you guys thought I was just gonna give you fourtris right away? Nuh-uh! We'll see what Drama unfolds. Also has the divergent Fanfiction home thingy been glitched for you guys too? I know authors have been updating but it is still showing all the exact same stories from last night. Anyway here are the answers to what I look like:**

**Naturally Curly or Straight hair?**

_Guys I have Naturally really fricken Curly hair._

**Do I curl my hair or straighten it all the time?**

_Straighten it all the time. Because other wise this mane is impossible to tame._

**Do I wear heels or sneakers?**

_Sneakers. Preferably black converse. _

**Hair color ?**

_My hair color is a medium brown while natural goldenish highlights. Also it's blondish at the bottom because I bleached the end because I once had dip dye highlights!_

**Graphic T shirts Or Dressy shirts?**

_Graphic T's Obviously! Dem minecraft shirttss._

**Jeans or Skirts?**

_Jeans. I mainly wear black ones though._

**Sweatshirts or Hoodies?**

_Sweatshirts. You know the kind that have a hood. Hoodies are like the kind you Zip up. I don't do Zippers. Plus My favorite sweatshirt has the Dauntless Symbol on it! I got it off of Etsy Here's the link. I got mine in dauntles/White I didn't like the orange preview. __ Message me if you want the linkzie doodles Its by SuperSticker77_

_Guys I'm not promoting this person. But I'm just saying this was a really nice quality sweatshirt._

**Glasses?**

_Sadly Yes,_

**Eye color?**

_I have Hazel eyes, brown mixed with a green and blue. Fact: When I cry my eyes turn Emerald green But when I'm sleep deprived their Bluish grey._

**_Until next time. Todadee! ~Kiki_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys Guys Actually read the author notes and you would know that this story Is ****_Fourtris._**** But did you think I'd give it to you so fast? I don't think so :3 Race you to the bottom! ~Kiki**

* * *

**Tris Pov**

Uriah and I just kissed. I- I am not sure how I feel about this. There's too many damn perfect things here. Uri and I are still breathing heavily. This isn't how it's suppost to be. I'm not suppost to be friendly, I can't not like I was back then. It's too much. But... I suppose, I could make a exception for a boyfriend who would like me and my jack-assery. I look up to Uriah and whisper

"Uri?"

"Trissy?" He replys in the same hushed tone.

"What are we?"

"We're _human_ Trissy. If that's what you mean, but I don't think it is."

"I mean what's our relationship like since y-you kissed me?"

"Well Trissy I was wondering. If you could possibly want to go out with me?"

He's biting his lip nervously waiting for my answer. I ponder a moment to think of something clever. Of course I would Give Uri a chance, I just don't know if it will last.

"Tris?"

"Don't bite your lip Uriah."

"Wha- Why? And why wont you answer my question?"

"Because if you bite your lip, It makes me want to do this."

I stand on my tip-toes and kiss Uriah, he kisses back but doesn't deepen it. I know he still wants his answer. This answer will make or break him today.

"Uri, I'll answer your question if you answer mine first."

"Depends on the question."

"Well the question is Uri.." I stop looking into his eyes and stare down at my feet.

"If we ever broke up would we still be friends Like actual friends." I continue

"Of course Tris, just because we broke up doesn't mean I'll think any less of you."

I gaze up back into his eyes "Really?"

"Really." he confirms

"Then I would love to be your girlfriend."

A big grin breaks out onto his face; It seems my answer just made him explode with happiness. I hear slow clapping behind us I look and I see Zeke will a sly grin on his face too. **(An: Zeke is bold Tris is plain and Uriah is Italicize) **

**"Hey it looks like she doesn't have a cold heart after all."**

"Zeke how long have you been there?"

**"Well you see, Four and I came to spy o-"**

_"Wait if four was here then where did he go?"_

**"That's an excellent question Uriah, If you let me finish my story then I will tell you."**

_"Alright go on."_

**"As I was saying, I met up with Four and told him about how Uri ran off to hug Tris, He suggested that we spy on you guys. So Four and I came around the building silently, as Uriah picked Tris up. We got closer so we could hear. You guys started making out and then Four ran off without a word So. I'm guessing he's skipping the rest of the day because he had feelings for either Uriah or Tris."**

"Zeke are you suggesting that Four could be gay?"

**"Well it's been awhile since he has dated a girl, Plus most of them practically throw themselves at him, So at one point you ask yourself 'Is this guy even straight?'"**

_"Oh my god. I'm sorry Tris, my brother doesn't know when to shut his mouth. But Four obviously likes Tris! Because he didn't get angry when I asked out Christina like a year ago." _

I giggle like a middle school girl and slap Zeke upside the head and say, "Guy's come on I don't want to be late for class."

**"Yet you were fine skipping half the day on your first day of school?"**

I just shrug as Uriah takes his arm and wraps it protectively around my waist. We head off to class so Uriah and I depart. I go sit down in my seat next to Zeke and take out my sketch book. **(An: Guys guess what?!** **I'm so cool i'm in advanced art. -Winkie Face- Just thought I'd mention that.) **The teacher starts taking attendance.

"Is Four not here again?" She asks Frustrated

* * *

**I WIN THE RACE DOWN TO THE BOTTOM! Hey did you guys enjoy that lil' chapter I wrote during math class? I know I did. Brrr. My feet are coooollddd. Also I've noticed I have** **basically never written a Disclaimer. Should I start writing those? I also Have math homework I forgot and school and the school doors are locked Sooo. IT'S NOT MY FAULT TEACHER I SWEAR. Good thing I don't have math Exams. OH DID I MENTION. I HAVE A FREAKING EXAM TOMORROW. I'M NOT EVEN IN HIGHSCHOOL YET. CURSES YE SPANISH WHY DOES YE HAVE TO BE A HIGHSCHOOL CLASS. Todadee, ~The frustrated Kiki.**


	7. Chapter 7

During the next few weeks in art class we're to sculpt a human head. I don't understand why exactly... Today since we're just starting out with clay we're only kneading it and turning them into pinch pots and smoothing them out yady yadda. I finish putting them together and I notice Zeke is struggling... A lot. The whole sculpture is lopsided. I want to start bursting out in laughter but If I do then the whole class will stare at me. I notice how strangely quiet it is in art class. I see Zeke get frustrated at it. He didn't realize that he hand clay on his hands and he shoved his hands into his hair. I-I-I just can't hold it in anymore I start to giggle as quietly as I can.

"Tris, what's so funny? You better not be making fun of my beautifully artistic sculpture."

"Oh no Zeke that's not why I'm laughing." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"Then why are you?"

"Before we discuss that, Can I take a picture of you, y'know for my phone?"

"Sure..?" I snap the picture and the best part is he doesn't even know he has clay in his hair.

"Now why are you laughing?"

"Go look in a mirror class is almost over with I'll put your disgrace away for you."

"Gee thanks Tris. You know every artist can't be good at everything."

"I know Zeke, I know." I laugh at the end.

I wrap mine up carefully and try to make Zeke's less lop sided.**(An: Did you know I have to Sculpt a persons head in art class is it me or is this going to be Creepy!)** The bell rings shortly after I finish and I see Zeke re-enter just as the bell rings. His hair is soaked! It looks a little bit better then it did earlier. I quickly send the photo to everyone in case Zeke tries to delete it.

"You!" Zeke practically screams

"What did I do..?" I ask oh so innocently.

"You-" His phone buzzes and he takes it out and looks at the picture I sent everyone

"You sent this photo to Shauna?!" He continues.

"Well, Technically no."

"What do you mean 'Technically' no."

"Well you see I set it to send to all my recent contacts. All except yours anyway."

"You're too evil."

"Hey Zeke do me a favor."

"No."

"Smile!" and with that I snap the camera.

"Tris, don't you dare send that to another living Soul."

"What If I already did...?"

"Who." He demands as were walking to our next class

"Well you see he looks exactly like you, and he loves dauntless cake. His favorite word is pansycake. An-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it you sent it to Uriah. Wait, YOU SENT IT TO URIAH?"

"Mhm, I told him to send it to the rest of our group."

Zeke pinches the bridge of his nose and says. "Tris, your the real asshole and nothing anyone can do to change that."

"Why thank you very much."

* * *

LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCHHHH! I am freaking Starving. Plus I cannot wait to see Uriah. Wait Tris, Back up. You can't like him that much, You just started dating plus you don't know in the long run if your relationship will even last. Suddenly I hear two male voices. One I know all too well.

"Uriah, how could you, Didn't I make it clear enough for you to see?" The guys voice seemed hoarse like he had been crying lately.

"I'm sorry, but I love Tris too much to let you have her, Besides She said yes to me not you."

"I never even got the chance Uriah!"

"Well it's too late now! SHES WITH ME, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD."

I turn the corner just as Uriah is about to walk away. I can't believe my eyes when I see that Uriah was talking about me with -

* * *

**Whoa GOTCHA GUYS! Hey now before you complain about the cliffy. I gave you two chapters today so be grateful! I still have those dang exams so I should've saved this chapter for tomorrow instead of writing one at school tomorrow but you guys are just too damn perf. My friend her name is Couch, well thats what I call her and that's like her offical nickname I just called her that and it stuck just like how my friend emma called me Kiki, and that Stuck. Do you guys ever leave reviews for people who end in cliff hangers just like 'Are you gonna leave me ****_hanging on this cliff_**** all night? My arms are gonna be ****_Stiff_**** in the morning!" Just me? Alright. Oh and thank you Wisegirl1480 for wishing me good luck on my Exam, I'm going to need it, because I suck at spanish... and math.. ALRIGHT DON'T JUDGE I'M NOT A ERUDITE. I actually took like 4 'what faction are you quizzes?' and I got dauntless for all of them Todadee! ~The Frustrated Dauntless Kiki Note:(Who do you think it is?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Race you to the bottom! :3 Whaa YOU WAITED LIKE 8 DAYS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? IM SOS SORRY.**

* * *

**Tris Pov**

I turn the corner and I see Four and Uriah. As soon as I step there their head jerks to me. I stand there like a deer caught in the head lights.

**(Tris Regular Uriah Italics Four Bolded)**

_"Tris?"_ Uriah asks

"Uhm.. Is what you guys are talking about True?"

_"No."_ Uri replies

I turn and face Four "Four..? Is it True?"

**"Um, I -uh." **He stutters out.

"Four. Yes or No?"

_"Babe, why does it matter?" _He cuts in

"Uriah, Let Four answer the question"

**"...Yes.." **Four whispers so it's barley audible

I smile at him and then I turn to walk away. Fuck, I just realized I'm being all- _Nice... _What's happening Tris? you promised yourself you wouldn't go soft. _Yet here I am, being a softie. _I guess I should have realized this would happen. I just hope the people I love don't hurt their selfs trying to protect me.

_/Flashback Time!/_

_It was a bitter cold day here in Chicago, Caleb and I were walking home from school. Lets just say we didn't live in the safest neighborhood. We turn the block and there's a gang there. All eyes are on me. Caleb held me tight, and told me to run home as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave but I had to obey Caleb's order. I couldn't find the strength in me to move. They threatened Caleb._

_"Give us the girl."_

_"Over my dead body." "Bea, go, run, Be safe, I'll be alright." he mumbled._

_I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Not turning back until I heard the man say_

_"Fine have it your way."_

_I turned and Saw Caleb slouched down on the ground. I heard his blood Curling scream. I have to fulfill his last wish of me being safe. Tears shed down my face as I ran home._

_"MOM! DAD!" I screamed_

_They came running down the stairs asking what was wrong I told them and they called an ambulance. When we arrived at the hospital they said Caleb had lost too much blood and was on the verge of dying they said he only had maybe an hour or two left. There was nothing they could've done to save him. Immediately when I'm allowed in I barge into the room not wanting to spare a second._

_"Caleb?" I whisper._

_"Bea," His voice is so weak I can tell it hurts to talk._

_"I'm so sorry it's all my fault, We wouldn't have missed the bus and had to walk if it weren't for me. An-"_

_"Bea, It hurts to breathe I want you to stop wasting your words on the past. Just do me a favor?"_

_"What is it? Anything!"_

_"Be brave, and Be Strong."_

_"Of course Caleb."_

_"I love you Bea."_

_"I love you too Caleb. Don't leave me."_

_"I love you don't ever forget that."_

_"I won't. Never, Not in a million years I wo-"_

_"Good bye Bea."_

_His heart monitor stops beeping and I know, he's gone from my life forever. Sobs rack my body. Caleb. My big brother. My Best Friend. Gone. Forever. I whisper to Caleb "I wont forget you. I never wanted to say goodbye. at least. Not yet."_

_/Flashback Over/_

There's a single tear that streams down my face at the lunch table as I stare into my food. Breathless. I wish Caleb was here.

"Tris? Whats wrong?" Uriah asks.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell us it's nothing Tris. Something is up." Christina retorts

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Okay?" I grit my teeth the whole sentence.

I grab my lunch tray and Throw it away. I start walking I don't know where I'm going, But I end up in the front seat of my car. Key in the ignition. Wow first two days in a row skipping second half of school. But, I don't care. I never really gave a shit about school, Caleb did, He was the picture perfect child. I drive to the park, not knowing where else to go. I get out and follow one of the path ways. This one in particular lead me to the coolest place ever. There's sharp rocks and water flowing down harshly.

"It's called the Chasm you know?" I turn and see a tear stained Four. I look back at the Chasm

"It's dangerously beautiful."

"Yes it is, Reminds me of someone I know."

"That person must be lucky."

* * *

_**I win. Also Guys. I literally Cried writing that flash back. I don't even know. Also it took me 8 whole days to write this I know tragic. I shall try to post on monday's my people. That way you have something to look foward to. I'm also sick IT SUCKS! and uhm uh, erm. I can't remember. OH YEAH. DID YOU KNOW DIVERGENT FANS ARE LOSING TO MAP TO THE STARS ON THE MTV MOVIE BRAWL. LIKE C'MON HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! Rage quit. Todadee! ~Kiki**_


	9. Chapter 9

**/Recap/**

_"It's called the chasm you know." I see a tear stained four. I turn to look back at the rocks._

_"It's Dangerously Beautiful."_

_"Reminds me of someone I know."_

_"That person must be lucky."_

**/Recap/**

* * *

**Four's Pov!**

"That person must be lucky" Tris whispers

She has no idea, not the slightest, that I've fallen head over heels for her. How can she not see her beauty and her danger? Her beauty is not the kind most people look at, but she's dangerous, you could never tell what will happen with her. One day she's a hardcore bad-ass. The next she's a broken loved girl?

"I don't know if she is or isn't, I haven't really known them that long."

A slight smile appears on her face. "Why don't you take a risk and ask that girl about herself?"

"I- Uhm."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Four, I gotta go, Talk to you at school?"

"Uh, ...Yeah."

"Fuck," I mumble to myself. I don't want to be all lovey dovey over Tris. Anyway, she's perfectly happy with Uriah. Anyone one could see that. Imagine dragons

go off and I grab my phone out of my pocket. Zeke, wonder why he's calling.

'Hello?'

'YO, FOOOUURR.' Zeke says sounding distant.

'What do you want Zeke?'

'Why don't you come over for a party. I hear Chris is getting Tris to play again.'

'Uhh,'

'C'mon don't be a pansycake.'

'Fine. I'll come.'

'Alright mann see you when you get here.'

Is it just me or does Zeke seem high? I sigh out loud, I really don't want to go to Zeke's 'All amazing party'. I guess I'll just suck it up. I get on my motorcycle and park about a block from Zeke's house.

* * *

**Guys, I just realized I have no life. Because every other minute I'm checking my E-mail for a new update from the stories/people that I follow. If that fails I go directly to fanfiction. Yeah, I definitely have no life, ;-; Feel sad for me! Just kidding, you don't have to feel sad. Hope you enjoyed this pointless chapter. I don't even know where this is going. xD hehheruh. _DO YOU GUYS WANT MEAN TRISSY OR NICE TRISSY? LET ME KNOW! ;D_  
**

**Uhm, yeah... Todadee!~kiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright Mean Trissy it is! :3 On with the chapter I'm lazily writing!**

* * *

**Tris Pov**

Christina barges into my house out of no where.

"Christina what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw. I was just starting to like nice Tris!"

"Don't get too used to it."

"Fine"

"Why the hell are you here anyway Chris?" I ask starting to get annoyed

"I'm here to help you get ready for the PARTY!"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because"

"Trisssss."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"BUT TRIS-"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I know, now out of my house."

"B-but Tris!" She wines

"No. Get out. Now."

"Tris."

"Don't make me say it again."

"Fine." She huffs and stomps out of my house.

Finally. I thought I never get rid of her. We're gonna play truth or dare. I just know it. A grab a tank top and a over sized dauntless sweatshirt. **(A/n: Yes. They do make Dauntless Sweatshirts I own one! :3 ) **I need all the extra clothing I can get, without it being too obvious. I was thinking about taking my car but I decided to go on a walk to clear my head. I'm the new girl, Today was my second day. I have not been to any classes past lunch. All my teachers probably hate me. I am not as quiet as I used to be. I have a boyfriend, Uriah. Four likes me, and I kind've like him. Christina wanted me as a barbie to dress up. No way in hell is that happening. Ever. Today I was nice, I can slip up like that again. Before I even know It I arrive at Zeke's house. Outside people are getting Stoned. I shrug it off and walk right inside. I bump into a few drunken faces. Hey its not their going to take it personal. It's just their in my way I need my space. Eventually I find the bar and grab a beer. I sit there who for who knows how long. I've only had two beers so I'm not even buzzed. It takes me around Six beers to get even close to being buzzed. Around about midnight Zeke yells for everyone to get out. I'll think about it. Thought about it. And no, I don't feel like leaving. After everyone leaves it reveals 'The group' or should I now start saying my group? I see a depressed Uriah a awkward Four and everyone else making out. Even Marlene is making out with some random dude who I presume is her now boyfriend.

"Alright guys lets play some Truth or Dare." Zeke asks Everyone nods in agreement.

"I CALL GOING FIRST!" Zeke screams

"Wow, I thought we were friends guys. And yet you were going to play Truth or Dare with out me?" I ask peering around from the corner

"Tris! When did you get here?" Uriah asks suddenly Cheerie.

"I've been here for a few hours now."

"What?! Where were you?!"

"By the bar."

"You didn't seem like a drinker so I didn't even check there. God I feel so stupid not knowing what my girlfriend likes."

"Anyway I'll start."

"But that's not fair!" Zeke wines.

"It is too. You guys forgot about me."

"Alright Four Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink a gallon of vinegar."

"A whole gallon?" He gulps nervously

"No. A sip. Yes Four a whole gallon."

When Four gets the gallon he basically couldn't even take a mouthful.

"Wow, Let me say I am a little disappointed in you Four, I mean come on that was an easy dare! Someone give me the vinegar."

I take a huge gulp and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I ask

"You're drinking Vinegar. Like it's nothing." Christina says shocked like everyone else except Marlene and her boyfriend.

"Eh? What can I say, I like salty food."

**(An/: I would've said things but some of you guys are perverted. Also Is it weird to drink Vinegar? Because Uhm... I kind've would've done what Tris just did..)**

"Anyways, Four choose someone already."

"Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm.. Dare"

"I dare you to stop sucking faces with that dude."

She rips off her shirt. " Uriah T or D?"

"D."

"OOOHH HE WANT'S THE D." Marlene yells.

"Heh, Perverted joke, anyways Rate all the girls in this room."

"Tris is a Ten. Obviously. Shauna Seven. Marlene Six. Christina, Eight I guess."

"Tris!"

"Dare"

"Play seven minutes in heaven with me."

I get up and grab his hand leading him into a closet nearby. We kiss until time is up. Reluctantly we stop.

"Alrighty. Zeke Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

* * *

**Short chapter..? I don't know I didn't feel like writing it. You know what I've been dying to write? One of those fanfictions where somebody is famous. I've been reading one where Tris is famous but I just I don't know, something about that one I just can't seem to understand. The other one is Famous by Faither it's a pretty good story infact I'm hooked. But I'm thinking mine could be a UriahTris where Uriah is famous and Tris is his childhood friend that he kissed before become famous and whatever. Should I write it? I'll let you guys Decide. Also, If you read _A Story Is Lost And Replaced. _I hope you kind've forgot about that... Because Uhm.. I really don't want to write it. You guys just seem so much more interested in this story. **

**Let me know your thoughts. Todadee!~Kiki**


End file.
